1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a rack, which is assembled from individual frame legs or is formed by individual frame legs bent off at the side walls, wherein the open, vertical sides of the rack are closed off by side walls and a rear wall, which are fastened on the facing frame legs of the rack, and wherein a cabinet door is hinged on the two vertical frame legs of the front of the rack and can be stopped in the closed position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Switchgear cabinets of this type are taught by German Patent Publication DE 33 44 598 C1 and German Patent Publication DE 37 31 547 A1. These publications teach that the interior of the switchgear cabinet is covered on all sides by a wall element which is employed as a rear wall, side wall or cabinet door. In this case, the joints between neighboring wall elements are a particular weak spot whereby forced access to the interior of the switchgear cabinet is possible. For switchgear cabinets placed outdoors, the built-ins in the switchgear cabinet are not sufficiently protected against vandalism.
A weather-proofed switchgear cabinet with a removable protective hood, which is maintained spaced apart from the connecting surfaces of the switchgear cabinet, is disclosed by German Patent Publication DE 295 19 260 U1.
A switchgear cabinet with double walls, which are insulated against each other by mineral wool, is taught by German Patent Publication DE 92 02 819 U1.